


Our Aftermath

by neverstopimproving



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Poetry, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I basically stole lyrics, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Smut, Philip dies in this one, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, and made them to poetry, but don't worry, but pretend it's good, it's not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverstopimproving/pseuds/neverstopimproving
Summary: Aftermath by Caravan Palace.It was a simple song, but it played every time they needed it. The simple notes, the gibberish language they could barely understand, the slight change in tone, the way the song went from happy to sad within a couple seconds, they simply loved it. And it made sense that the song played in both the saddest and happiest times of Philip and Theo's lives.





	Our Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooo bad, but I love the ship and simply HAD TO write this. And in case you don't know the song, i would highly suggest you to listen to it.

Aftermath by Caravan Palace. It was a simple song, but it played every time they needed it. The simple notes, the gibberish language they could barely understand, the slight change in tone, the way the song went from happy to sad within a couple seconds, they simply loved it. And it made sense that the song played in both the saddest and happiest times of their lives.

**Age -1**

Their fathers hated each other.

**Age 0**

Theodosia was born one month after Philip.

**Age 1**

They lived in the same street and became friends.

**Age 2**

Philip’s sister Angelica “Angie” was born.

**Age 3**

Philip and Theodosia became friends with Georges, Frances and William.

**Age 4**

Philip’s brother Alexander Jr. “Xander” was born.

**Age 5**

Theodosia said Philip could start calling her “Theo” instead of “Theodosia”.

**Age 6**

“Do you like this song?”

“Eww, Philip. Keep your heavy metal from me!”

“Come on, it’s not too bad.”

“Yeah, but I don’t like it.”

Philip sighed and turned on a different channel on their radio. The table they sat at was full with papers and crayons that Theodosia brought with her. It looked like the table almost collapsed under the weight of paper Philip stole from his father’s office. They had been drawing birthday cards for Philip’s little sister, when the boy turned on the radio.

“-and now, Aftermath by the French band Caravan Palace!”, the man on the radio said. The first notes played and Theodosia looked up from her drawing. Philip was surprisingly quiet. They were silent until the song was half over. Theodosia smiled and looked over at Philip, who’s gaze was stuck at her drawing. “That song sounds cool.”, the girl commented and turned up the volume. Philip nodded and sat down at the table too.

Theo continued drawing and Philip looked at her swift movements with the pencil. He was in awe. “How can you draw like that?”, the boy quietly asked and looked at his best friend shyly. The girl huffed. “Practise.”, she admitted and they continued drawing. Theodosia sometimes looked over at Philip’s drawings, who weren’t that bad. They helped each other out and ended up making Philip’s little sister cry with the birthday cards.

**Age 7**

They went to school together

**Age 8**

Philip slammed the front door and startled his father, who was trying to cook something. The little boy threw his backpack into his room, groaned and laid down on the floor, curling up in a ball. Alexander sighed and quickly turned off the stove. “I hate this world. I hate everyone and everything.”, Philip yelled and started crying. Alexander rapidly rushed to his son and hugged him. The little boy became quiet and calmed down after one minute.

Alexander let go of him, wiped away his tears and they sat down on the kitchen table. “What’s going on, Pip?”, the man asked and looked at his son with worried eyes. Philip groaned and rested his head on the table. Alexander started to pet Philip’s head. “What is it that makes you hate the world?”, he asked quietly. “It’s Theo.”, the boy finally admitted in a small voice. “Theodosia Burr?”, Alexander asked. “Theodosia Burr.”, Philip answered.

Alexander tried his best not to jump in the air in delight. He always hated Theodosia’s family, especially her father. Alexander cleared his throat. “W-what did she do? Did she insult you or our family?”, the man asked. Philip looked up and quickly shook his head. “No, she’s just so pretty and wouldn’t talk to me today. Am I too ugly for her?”, the little boy explained and started crying again.

Alexander wasn’t sure if he heard his son right. He stood up and hugged Philip again, who was sobbing uncontrollably. He didn’t have feelings for this girl, right? He was from the Hamilton family. He couldn’t love a girl from the Burr family. Burrs are quiet, a fake smile was plastered on their face. They weren’t able to be good friends, lovers or, god forbid, parents.

He, however was a good parent. “I’m sure she was just too nervous to talk to you. Maybe she has a crush on you, Philip. Have you ever thought of that?”, Alexander encouraged his son. Philip stopped sobbing. “You mean, she likes me?”, the boy asked with sparkles in his eyes. Alexander nodded. “Of course, she does.”, the man nervously added. Philip had the dorky urge to jump up and down in delight and quickly ran upstairs, almost tripping down on the stairs. “Thanks, pop!”, he yelled and closed his door. Alexander chuckled and stood up to continue cooking.

Back in his room, Philip rushed to his table. He sat down and took out a piece of paper. Just when he was about to start writing, a sound cut him off. A sound coming from his radio.

_Caravan Palace-Aftermath._

*

Theodosia slammed the front door and startled her father, who was trying to write something. Aaron heard her running up the stairs and slamming the door to her room. The next thing was a cry, muffled through her pillow. Aaron got up and walked up the stairs, standing outside of the girl’s room. He knocked three times.

“Theo? Is everything alright? Can I come in?”, he asked and got a muffled response. He didn’t know if it was a yes or a no, she probably still had the pillow in front of her face. The man entered the room and Theodosia sat on the foot of her bed on the ground, crying into the handmade pillow of her mom. Aaron sat down next to her and hugged the girl tightly. “What’s going on, honey?”, he asked and got a muffled answer. They stayed like this for a minute or two, nobody said anything. Then Theodosia slowly let go. Aaron wiped away the girl’s tears and they sat down on the bed.

“So, what’s going on, Theo?”, the man quietly asked. The groaned again and started to fidget with her hands. “It’s about Philip.”, she replied, looking at the ground. “Philip Hamilton?”, Aaron asked. “Philip Hamilton.”, Theodosia answered. Aaron tried his best not to jump in the air in delight. He always hated Philip’s family, especially his father. Aaron cleared his throat. “W-what did he do? Did he insult you or our family?”, the man asked. Theodosia looked up and quickly shook her head.

“No, you just told me not to talk to him and I think it broke his heart.”, the little girl explained and started crying again. Aaron couldn’t understand what was going on. He quickly hugged the girl. Did she actually like Philip? He was a Hamilton. She couldn’t like a Hamilton. Hamiltons were loud and obnoxious. They didn’t care about anything but themselves. Philip Hamilton couldn’t be a good friend, boyfriend, or, god forbid, husband.

But Aaron couldn’t keep Theo from someone she liked. “Yes, I’m sorry. I once had a problem with his father. I think it’s stupid to keep you from Philip. I’m sorry, Theo.”, the man apologized. Theodosia let go of him. “So, I’m allowed to talk to Philip? Can we be friends again?”, she asked excitedly. Aaron shrugged. “Of course. All I ask from you if to keep it PG.”, he answered.

“What does that mean?”, the girl asked. Aaron quickly caught himself. “Nothing. I’m going to continue writing my letter and when I’m finished, we’re going to cook something together, all right?”, Aaron suggested and Theodosia nodded. When her father left her room, Theodosia went up to her well organized desk.

She turned on the radio and wanted to compose a letter, when a sound cut her off. A sound coming from her radio.

_Caravan Palace-Aftermath._

**Age 9**

Philip won his first poetry slam and Theo and him celebrated.

**Age 10**

_“My name is Philip._

_I am a poet._

_And I’m a little nervous,_

_but I can’t show it._

_And I think you’re fine._

_Do you want to be my valentine?”_

Angie looked at him with a devilish grin. Philip looked up at her and quickly shook her head. “I am not going to do that.”, he said to his little sister, who was standing in the middle of his room, holding a love letter she composed. “Come on, she will love it.”, Angie encouraged him, but the boy hid his blushing cheeks and shook his head again.

“I am not writing a stupid valentine’s poem. I am not a cheesy poet like you think I am. My texts have a deeper meaning.”, he defended himself and tried to push his little sister out of his room, but she resisted rather strongly. “But you love her, don’t you?”, Angie questioned with a devilish grin on her lips. Philip blushed again and then cleared his throat.

“I am not answering anything without my lawyer.”, he replied and tried to shove Angie out of his room. “Dad is a lawyer. I can call him right now.”, Angie challenged him. Philip sighed. “Please leave, Angie.”, Philip begged. “So you love her.”, Angie ignored his statement.

Philip groaned. “Leave me alone.”, he ordered and finally managed to get her out of his room and locked the door. Angie huffed. “This way, you’ll never get her.”, she yelled through the closed door. “SHUT UP!”, was the lovely reply she got. Angie was satisfied with that and eventually went back to her own room.

Philip sighed and sat down on his desk, pulling out a piece of paper that had the shape of a heart. Angie left it on his desk, saying that “Theo will love it.”. It was cheesy and Angie knew Philip hated it.

After that night, Philip knew something new about his life: Poetry wasn’t easily accessible at night. It was the most complex thing that was ever invented, at least it seemed like it. He listened to “Aftermath” the whole night, trying to link it to the poem, but it was useless. He had been trying to write this poem for over 4 hours now, but he was never satisfied with how it turned out.

Either it was too cheesy, to cold or too short.

But it was never good enough.

Without even one word written down, he fell asleep on his desk.

*

“Philip, there’s a letter for you!”, his mother yelled from downstairs. Philip got up from his desk and went down the stairs, almost tripping down. He fetched the letter from his mom and quickly teared it open, without looking who wrote it.

He opened it and immediately recognized the handwriting. It was perfectly written, just as you would expect it from a Burr.

_“My dearest Philip,_

_I don’t have my way with words like you do, but I tried all night to write this letter to you. Even though my father has a distaste in your family, I would love to be your valentine this year. That if you agree on that too._

_Yours truly,_

_Theodosia Burr.”_

Philip almost died reading the letter. Angie grinned, Eliza was concerned after seeing his facial expression and Alexander almost fell asleep on the kitchen table, because the coffee machine was broken.

Sent with the letter, there was also a drawing of Philip. Philip’s breath hitched as he saw the picture. “What’s wrong, honey?”, Eliza asked, took a step forward and tilted her head. Philip started to blush even more and quickly hid the letter and the drawing. “Nothing. I’m hungry.”, he answered and sat down next to Angie.

 **Age 11** Angie became more annoying about Philip and Theo’s relationship; Alexander and Aaron hated each other even more.

 **Age 12** Theo slowly hit puberty and changed. Physically and mentally. Philip realized he was in love with her.

 **Age 13** Philip hit puberty and was more in love with Theo than ever. He wanted these feelings to disappear because of the hatred their fathers felt for each other, but he couldn’t stop.

**Age 14**

Theo lost her mother.

Philip was laying in bed, searching up rhymes when he suddenly got a text message.

**From: Theo**

_Philip._ **[10:34 PM]**

**From: Theo**

_Can you come over?_ **[10:34 PM]**

**To: Theo**

_It’s pretty late. Why?_ **[10:35 PM]**

**From: Theo**

_It’s about my mom._ **[10:35 PM]**

**From: Theo**

_We lost her at 10 PM today._ **[10:35 PM]**

**To: Theo**

_I’ll be there in 5 minutes._ **[10:36 PM]**

Philip quickly jumped out of his bed and got dressed. He ran out of his room and into the hallway, almost tripping down. He practically jumped down the stairs and got into his shoes.

“Philip? Where are you going?”, Eliza asked and looked at her son, who’s face was completely pale. “It’s about Theo’s mom. She died.”, Philip explained, his voice was breaking.

Eliza looked up at him in disbelief. She shook her head in shock. “No…This can’t be…”, she stuttered quietly and walked up to Philip, who had about the same facial expression. “I’m going to ask Alex to drive us to her house.”, she announced and they went to Alexander’s office.

When they arrived, Philip could see Theo sitting outside the house on the porch. He jumped out of the car and ran up to her. Eliza and Alexander stepped out of the car a bit later and joined the teens on the porch. Theo was still too shocked to speak and hugged Philip tightly.

“What happened to your mother, honey?”, Eliza asked and wiped away one of Theo’s tears. The girl continued sobbing uncontrollably and wasn’t in the mental state to give a normal answer. Alexander tugged on Eliza’s shirt and shook his head. “Let’s leave them alone and talk to Aaron.”, he whispered, only loud enough for them both to understand.

Alexander rang the doorbell and soon the adults sat in the kitchen, while Philip and Theo sat outside on the porch.

For a long time, both of them said nothing. They just sat outside, enjoying each other’s company. Theo still had tears running down her cheeks, but the pain became a bit more bearable, now that Philip was there.

 

“What was she like?”

“What?”

“Your mother. I didn’t see her that often.”

“Oh…w-well…s-she…was…”

“You don’t have to answer.”

“No, i-it’s not that.”

 

They were silent again.

 

Theo cleared her throat and looked up at Philip, who was blankly staring at the stars. She smiled and cuddled a little closer to him.

“You had this one poem…”

“Which one?”

“The one with the girl with hazelnut hair.”

“Oh, yeah. Why? “

"My mom liked that one. I recorded you reading it out and played it to her in the hospital.”

 

Philip smiled.

 

“You really did that?”

“Yeah, and she said _‘Get yourself a man who talks about women like that. Someone who worships and loves you._

_That’s a man who I want to see on a wedding with my daughter one day.’_

Now, she won’t be able to see my wedding at all…”

 

Philip hugged her tightly and Theo began sobbing again. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

 

“Do you want to hear something funny about that poem?”

“Shoot.”

“Angie encouraged me to write that. When I said that I didn’t know what to write about women, she said I should just picture my favourite singer.”

“Who did you choose?”

“Lin-Manuel-Miranda.”

 

Theo started to giggle.

 

“Yeah, and then she forced me to write about the depths of the colours in ‘her’ eyes. When in reality, I was writing about a man.”, Philip added and Theo chuckled again.

 

“Do you remember this song ‘Aftermath’? We used to listen to it all the time.”

“I still listen to it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, the song is awesome.”

“I miss the old times.”

“Me too.”

 

**Age 15**

Philip won another poetry slam and became New York’s youngest poetry slam champion

**Age 16**

Everything came crashing down.

“ _Treasury secretary Alexander Hamilton’s affair with Maria Reynolds? The Reynold’s pamphlet?_ ”, Philip read the news article out loud, startling Theo. They wanted to study for an upcoming science exam at Theo’s house, when Philip noticed the news article on the kitchen table. Aaron Burr looked up at Philip. “Yeah, you didn’t know about that?”, Aaron asked. Philip quickly shook his head and snatched the newspaper.

“ _My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife. For a considerable time, with his knowing consent. I had frequent meetings with her. Most of them at my own house_ ”, Philip read out loud, obviously in shock. Philip dropped the newspaper back on the table.

“Philip, I think you should go.”, Aaron said and looked back at the letter he was writing. Philip was still in shock, looked at Theo one last time and went off.

*

"DAD?”, Philip yelled as he entered the house. He slammed the front door behind him and went straight into his father’s office. Philip opened the door and found his father at the table. His hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes and was busy with his paperwork. The man looked up and already knew what was going to come.

“You had an affair?!”, Philip yelled and went to his father’s desk. Alexander looked at his desk in shame. “How could you do this?!”, the boy asked and looked at his father in disgust. The elderly man stood up and walked over to his son. He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Philip, I- “ The boy shrugged the hand off. “Congratulations.”, Philip said, his voice filled with sarcasm and hate. “What?”, Alexander asked quietly. “You have invented a new kind of stupid.”, the boy said, looking his father in the eyes. “Philip, look. I was- “, Alexander tried again. “A ‘damage you can never undo’-kind of stupid.”, Philip cut his father off again.

“An ‘open all the cages in the zoo’-kind of stupid.”, Philip continued, turning his back to his father. “Truly? You didn’t think this through?”, Philip asked, looking at his father. Alexander tried to reach out to his son one last time, but Philip went out of the room and stood in the doorway. “Kind of stupid, don’t you think?”, the boy asked before slamming the door shut again.

Philip ran out of the hallway, the stairs down, out of the house. He had to do something different now. He had to clear his mind.

*

Dinner was quiet. This wasn’t normal. The Hamilton’s were a big family with a lot of stuff to talk about. But now, Angie and Xander could only hear the forks and knives clinking and occasionally someone cleared their throat. “Angelica, honey…Do you know where Philip is?”, Alexander tried to start a conversation.

"At Georges’ house”, the girl answered.

“Oh, and why?”, her father asked again.

“A party.”

“Oh, okay.”

Angelica didn’t have the motivation or strength to answer. Xander stood up and put his dishes in the dishwasher. “Thanks for the dinner mom. I love you.”, he quickly said and walked upstairs to the children’s rooms. Angelica did the same and after a minute or two, they were both sitting in Philip’s room.

They did this when they were younger too. Philip simply had the best room from all of them. He had the biggest bed, the best-looking furniture and his own balcony. When they were younger, they did nothing but talk, occasionally one of them snatched a poem from Philip and they both read through it, but they didn’t feel like making fun of their big brother now.

Suddenly, Angie heard a noise coming from the window.

*

Philip always hated parties. Loud, obnoxious music, that mostly hurt his ears. He stood in the basement, holding a red plastic cup. Philip looked over a sea of drunk teenagers, acting like toddlers, yelling to the lyrics of popular pop songs. Philip felt like he wanted to vomit.

Why did he agree to come over? Just so he could be Georges’ wingman? Philip sighed and quickly chugged down his drink, which tasted really horrible. He shrugged. Normal party. Philip scanned through the people, looking for Georges.

He saw a lot of people. Most of them were drunk, Philip concluded. Some people were making out in the corner, some played drinking games, some danced to loud music and some looked out of place. Philip put himself to the latter. He looked everywhere, but his friend wasn’t in sight.

Philip groaned and pulled out his phone.

**To: Croissant Boy**

_I’m going home. Hope you have a great party._ **[03:43 AM]**

Philip sent the message and started to go. He passed some drunk teens and got to the door. The poet opened the door and a wave of fresh air came into his nose. Philip went out of the house, into the garden of the people the party was held. The house looked really destroyed.

Philip put on his headphones and started to play music. Not just some song, Caravan Palace-Aftermath. He walked down the streets. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Judging, laughing, having pity. He hated it. He hated his father for doing something like this. He hated him. He hated him for cheating on his wife. He hated him for having an affair. He hated him for publishing this stupid pamphlet.

Philip concentrated on the notes of the song that played, trying not to let the anger possess him. But damn, he hated his father so much right now. Philip kicked away a stone that was in his way. Philip looked down and his eyes almost instantly narrowed. On the ground, there it was. The article was sitting on the ground right in front of him. Philip picked it up and flipped through the pages, to the Reynolds pamphlet.

 _“I had frequent meetings with her. Most of them at my own house.”_ , he read out. Philip hissed and felt his muscles tense. Why was his father so goddamn stupid? Philip’s mother kicked him out of their bed. His father had to sleep in his office now. Damn right, this asshole deserved it.

_“Mrs. Hamilton and our children were absent on a visit to her father.”_

Philip’s heart stopped for a second. He felt the raging anger and desperation in his body. “I HATE YOU!”, Philip cried out and tore apart the newspaper. He grabbed the attention of some people on him. The boy felt his eyes fill with tears as he screamed and fell to the ground. He didn’t care what the other people thought of him. He ripped the pamphlet in little pieces, tears now rolling down his face. Philip narrowed his eyes. He would never forgive his father for that.

*

Angie and Alexander Jr were still sitting in Philip’s room. They both didn’t know what to do. Sleep wasn’t it. They sat on the floor, waiting for their big brother to come home. Philip always knew what to do. It was far past their bedtime, but they just couldn’t sleep.

Earlier, they heard the conversation between Philip and their dad. Angie never saw her father cry before, but now he did. Angie was shocked and Alexander Jr hid behind her. They were both scared when Philip suddenly went off. Alexander tried to keep him there and held his wrist, but Philip shook him off and ran out of the house, slamming the door shut.

Angie had never seen her brother so angry before. It was a bad time for the Hamilton family. Angie held her brother as tight as she could. Alexander didn’t even know why his parents were fighting, but he was hurt too. They suddenly heard noises downstairs. Angie quickly stood up and smiled at her brother. “Philip is home!”, she whispered and opened the door to greet her older brother.

But when she and Xander got to the living room, their smiles faded. Their parents stood next to the fireplace, Eliza held a bunch of papers in her hands. “-with only memories of when you were mine. “, Eliza said, with a calm, but also terrifying voice. Alexander went closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

She quickly pushed him away. “-I HOPE THAT YOU BURN!”, she yelled and Alexander gasped. “Eliza, I know I really fucked up. But please, I love you…”, Alexander said, his voice cracking. Eliza shook her head and a load of tears rolled down her face.

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative.”, she whispered and turned away. Alexander gulped. “Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart.”, she whimpered and looked at one of the many letters in her hand. Alexander let out a quiet sob, as a tear ran down his face. “Please, Eliza…I love you.”, he tried again, hugging her from behind.

Eliza quickly turned around, pushing her husband off of her again. Her face was filled with tears, she looked helpless, broken and terrified for the safety of her children. “You have thrown it all away! Stand back, watch it burn!”, she yelled and threw all the letters in her hands into the fire, burning them completely. “Eliza, please…let me fix this.”, he whined, putting his hands on her cheeks.

“If you thought you were mine, don’t”, she said, before pushing his hands down and walking away from her husband. Alexander stared after her, before looking at the fire. He fell down in front of the fireplace. Angie and Xander could hear the sobs that he let out. Angie pulled Xander in a hug, before she heard the quiet sniffing of her brother.

“W-what have I done?”, Alexander shakily asked.

*

Philip got home at around 4 AM. He didn’t really want to see his father right now. He passed his office, seeing Alexander sleep on his desk. He didn’t feel bad for him. When he was younger, he always woke his father up when he slept in his office. But now, Philip didn’t really care. Philip sighed and went to his mother’s room. He quietly opened the door and found his mother sitting at the window sill. Philip went in and closed the door. “Hi, mom.”, he whispered, making his mother turn to him. She gave him a weak smile, her face wet from crying.

Philip went up to her and hugged her tight. Eliza let out a sob and Philip gently stroke her back. She let go and looked at him. “I’m sorry for coming home so late. I didn’t want to see dad.”, he explained and looked out of the window. Eliza nodded. “It’s okay, honey.”, she replied. “You should go to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a hard day for both of us.”, she said and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Philip nodded.

“I know.”

He went out of her room, finally into his own. With a smile, he noticed Angie and Xander, both sleeping in his bed. They had been making a pillow fort earlier in his room, Philip concluded. Angie’s legs were dangling off the side and Xander’s blanket was laying on the ground. He closed the door and went over to Xander, laying the blanket on top of him.

Philip quickly got changed and then looked at the ground. For about 20 seconds, he did nothing but think. What could he do right now? Could he help the situation in any way? Philip shook his head. No, he couldn’t. The boy sighed and went to his desk. At least he could write something down.

He wanted to organize his papers, when he suddenly noticed a letter laying on his desk. He turned it around and immediately recognized the handwriting. It was from Theo. He sighed and opened it. What he saw was quite unusual for Theo, as she was normally writing hundreds of pages in her letters. This one, however, was simple.

_‘My dearest Philip,_

_I’m sorry, Philip. I really am. If you need help through all this, feel free to call me._

_Yours truly,_

_Theodosia Burr’_

Philip smiled a bit. She was cute, he had to admit that. Philip was going to write another poem about his feelings right now, but in a moment of inobservance, he accidentally knocked over the lamp that was standing next to his desk, resulting in a loud thump. Angie and Xander startled and woke up. “What the fuck was that?”, Xander said, suddenly ten times more cautious.

“I just knocked over a lamp.”, Philip answered and tried to pick up the lamp, but only managed to worse the situation. “Fuck it, I’ll do that tomorrow.”, he whispered to himself and laid down on his sofa. Xander and Angie were now wide awake. Philip turned on his phone and looked through his messages.

 

**4 Missed calls from: Theo**

**17 Messages from: Theo**

_*Philip (5:53 PM)_

_*PHILIP (8:32 PM)_

_*pls answer me (9:25 PM)_

_*DUDE (10:56 PM)_

_*answer my calls pls (11:04 PM)_

_*is everything okay? (11:12 PM)_

_*how are you? (11:32 PM)_

_*WHERE are you? (11:32 PM)_

_*my dad said he is sorry for throwing you out of the house (00:02 AM)_

_*he should be, that was a fucking dick move (00:03 AM)_

_*Philip (00:34 AM) *I’m worried (00:35 AM)_

_*Don’t do any harm to yourself (00:35 AM)_

_*Is your window locked? (00:48 AM)_

_*I’m gonna come in now (01:04 AM)_

_*your siblings are nice (02:35 AM)_

_*good night (02:36 AM)_

 

Philip looked at his siblings, who have been reading the messages with him the whole time. Philip laughed. “Was Theo here?”, he asked and Angie nodded. “Yes, she came through the window and built a pillow fort with us!”, Xander answered excitedly. Philip chuckled and typed out a reply.

**To: Theo**

_*thank you (04:13 AM)_

_*sorry for answering so late (04:13 AM)_

_*you are awesome, you know that? (04:14 AM)_

_*good night. (04:14 AM)_

**Age 17**

Angie got her first heartbreak and Theo and Philip tried their best to help her through it.

**Age 18**

Philip went to a university, Theo went to Japan for a year. Theo cried when they had to say goodbye.

**Age 19**

Philip had a girlfriend, but she cheated on him before anything actually happened between the two.

**Age 20**

Theo and Philip saw each other on Thanksgiving for about half an hour, but Philip had to finish an assignment and went back to his room.

**Age 21**

They lost contact.

**Age 22**

The aftermath.

Philip made his way to his last class this week and walked across the campus. A lot of people were smoking weed, listening to music on loudspeakers and doing the typical university-student shit. Philip was listening to his 3-hour long playlist that has been in his phone for almost 6 years, but he never listened to it longer than 2 hours.

Philip walked to his classroom, taking his time. He still had 15 minutes left, there was no need to hurry. The boy listened to his second favourite song as he made his way to the second floor. He was completely lost in the sound of the notes, that he almost didn’t notice someone tapping on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, pulled one of the earphones out of his ear and looked at the person. His breath hitched for a second.

A black tank top, grey cardigan, dark skin, messy bun.

Theodosia Burr.

Philip felt his cheeks flush red. She was looking at a piece of paper in her hand. “Excuse me, but do you know where room 2.13 is?”, the girl asked and finally looked up. Philip could see the moment she realized who was standing in front of her.

“Philip?”, Theodosia asked with a smile. Philip couldn’t help but chuckle. “We haven’t seen each other in 4 years, right?”, the freckled boy asked. Theo giggled. “True.”, she replied and had an honest smile on her lips. Philip pulled out the other earphone and they got to talk.

“Well, what are you doing here?”, he asked curiously and peeked at the piece of paper in her hand. “Art classes. My dad sent me to Princeton College but I’m not that interested in studying law. So, I came back to New York!”, she explained excitedly. Philip nodded. They talked for a couple of minutes and Philip showed her the room 2.13.

The bell rang.

They shared a look.

“Well, do you want to drink a coffee with me today?”, Philip asked shyly.

Theo smiled.

“Yes, I would like that.”

“Is seven PM okay? I have to do an assignment, but I’m free after that.”

“Sounds good.”

“See you.”

Just as Philip wanted to leave, Theo grabbed his wrist with one swift movement. She spun him around and placed a small kiss on his left cheek, before she smiled and walked into the classroom. Philip stood there, frozen. For a few seconds, everything was silent. Everyone was in their rooms, only the song on his earphones was playing.

_Caravan Palace-Aftermath._

*

Drinking coffee with Theo was the most relaxing and enjoyable thing Philip’s done the whole 3 years he was at the University.

“And you continued poetry, am I right?”, Theo asked as they walked down the sidewalk. Philip nodded. “Poetry is my life.”, he answered. “So yes, of course I continued studying poetry.”, the boy added and looked over to the beautiful girl next to him. “And you’re still into art? That’s so awesome, Theo. You’ve always been good at art.”, Philip said and noticed that she was blushing.

“You know, I really missed talking to you.”, she admitted in a small voice. The freckled boy chuckled. “That’s so cute. I missed you too.”, he replied. Theo blushed even harder and looked down. Philip smiled.

“Do you remember the poem you wrote for the New York poetry slam championship? It was about Love, Death, Life and Patience. I listened to it recently and it still blew me away.”, Theo quickly changed the topic. Philip laughed.

“Oh yeah, I loved that one.

_Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints._

_It takes and it takes and it takes._

_And we keep living anyway._

_We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes._

_And if there’s a reason I’m by her side when so many have tried,_

_then I’m willing to wait for it._

Damn, it was awesome.”, Philip said and looked at the sky.

“Can you believe you were only 15? That was so amazing, Philip!”, Theo cheered and her gaze went to the sky too. “I always wondered who you were talking about in your poems. You were always talking about the ‘beautiful girl with the dark brown hair’ or the ‘pretty girl with the adventurous mind’. Who was the 15-year-old Philip Hamilton in love with?”, Theo asked, winking at him.

Philip laughed. “Hey, they weren’t always girls! I once wrote a love poem about Lin-Manuel Miranda!”, Philip defended himself, not taking anything serious of course. Theo chuckled. “No, seriously. There was only one girl my poems were actually for.”, Philip replied. Theo looked up. “Oh? And who was this girl?”, Theo asked.

Philip chuckled. “You know, I actually wrote a poem called ‘Will you be my valentine?’ and I never sent it. It was meant to be for you.”, Philip quickly dodged the question. Theo laughed hardly. “Oh my god, please read it to me some day!”, she giggled. Philip huffed in pretended annoyance. “I’m a real poet, I know my poems by heart.”, he answered. “Oh god, please say it!”, she ordered, her face red from laughing. Philip cleared his throat and quickly switched to the voice he always wore when reading out a poem.

“ _My name is Philip._

_I am a poet._

_And I’m a little nervous,_

_but I can’t show it._

_And I think you’re fine._

_Do you want to be my valentine?_ ”, the boy recalled from the back of his head.

Theo started to giggle uncontrollably.

“No joke, if you read this to me, I would’ve been your valentine for lifetime.”, she said and almost tripped, her gaze was focused on Philip and his freckles.

“Too bad I didn’t think of that earlier.”

Suddenly, Theo stopped walking. Philip looked at her in confusion. “What?”, he asked confusedly. “These are the girl’s dorm rooms.”, she reminded him. “Oh.”, Philip answered. They stood in front of the white and orange coloured building. Some lights were on in the different rooms. Philip winced at the thought of the assignment he had to do. “Well, I’m gonna see you tomorrow?”, Philip asked.

“Or you can spend the night at my place?”, Theo asked, looking at the ground with dark red cheeks. Philip’s breath hitched for a second. “I know the boy’s dorm rooms are, like, on the opposite side of the campus.”, she added. Philip shrugged. “I-if it’s okay with you…”, the boy murmured. Theo quickly closed the gap between them and pressed her lips on his.

“It’s perfectly okay.”

*

Philip was done with thinking about the aftermath. Everything that counted was what happened now.

Theo’s body pressed against his own, her hot breath on his skin, her teeth sinking into his shoulder ever so slightly, leaving a small mark that Philip would grin at when he saw it the next morning. Her hair that was falling into her face so perfectly, that it made her already beautiful face even more beautiful. The sounds she made. God, Philip melted at the sensation of hearing her voice. The way she said, gasped, groaned and moaned his name made his knees weak. Philip nearly lost all the control he had over his body. The room was filled with sounds of their skin slapping together, occasional moans from both sides that got louder and louder until everything went quiet again.

Philip’s heartbeat was fast, he was still panting as he slowly laid down next to Theo. The girl couldn’t really understand this feeling.

“P-Philip…That was…amazing…”, she gasped and went to cuddle Philip.

He hugged her tightly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Did you know I once wrote a poem called ‘Dear Theodosia’ for you?”, Philip asked quietly. Theo shook her head. “It was cheesy as hell, but Angie forced me to write it.”, the boy added. “You’re a true poet and know your poetry from the back of your head, right?”, she asked, using his words from earlier. Philip chuckled.

 

_“Dear Theodosia,_

_what to say to you?_

_You have bright eyes,_

_you have a handsome name._

_When you came into my world,_

_things changed and you stole my heart.”_

 

Philip took a deep breath and continued in his poetry-voice.

 

_“I’m dedicating every day to you._

_Cliché romance was never quite my style,_

_but when you smile,_

_you know me out, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart.”_

 

Philip shifted a bit with the blankets and cuddled himself closer to Theo, whispering in her ear.

 

_“We have come of age with our young nation._

_I'm unsure of what you do,_

_to make me fall for you._

_If we start out with a strong foundation,_

_we might just make it through._

_I'd give the world to you,_

_‘cause you're blowing me away..._

_Please say, you'll stay._

_‘cause you're blowing me away..._

_Away, away.”_

“I love you, you big dork.”, she replied and pressed her lips on his again.

 

**Age 22**

They moved in together.

**Age 23**

Philip asked Theo to marry him; She said yes.

**Age 24**

They got married.

**Age 28**

Theo found out she was pregnant.

**Age 29**

Aaron Hamilton was born.

**Age 37**

Aaron went to his first school day.

**Age 44**

Aaron got his first heartbreak; Theo and Philip were there to support him.

**Age 60**

Their first grandchild was born.

**Age 82**

Philip Hamilton died of old age.

**Age 85**

Theodosia Burr Hamilton died of old age.

*


End file.
